The Mentor and His Blossom
by Wild Mustang of Freedom
Summary: Sequel to "the Assassin and the Late-Blooming Flower." Alaric and Mulan's relationship flourishes as they and the Assassins deal with a new Templar threat in China, which could undo everything they have fought for, and harm the ones they love.
1. Chapter 1

The Mentor and His Blossom: An Assassin's Creed and Disney's Mulan Crossover.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with either francises.

Chapter One

Gae Ki sprinted along the alleyway, which was in the Imperial City.

A mercenary, as hardened as the best of them, he was terrified.

He was running from the Assassin, who was after him because he had double-crossed the Emperor one too many times.

He screeched to a halt as a crimson hooded figure dropped at his feet, seemingly out of nowhere.

"It is pointless to run, mate." The figure said calmly, not showing any exertion despite the blocks-long chase Gae, a tall, skinny, pinch-faced man had led him on.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Gae Ki snarled, backing away from the haunting figure. Although a tough mercenary, he was a coward at heart, and cowards never liked battles that didn't heavily favor them.

The phantom tilted his head to one side. "You know the answer to that question. The Emperor has been so lenient with you enough times that you seem to think that you were off his shit list. I've got news for you, mate: this Assassin is in charge of the streets. I work in the dark to serve the light. I am an Assasin." I finished, as Gae Ki backed himself into the alley wall.

"Please don't kill me!" My target whimpered, and I sighed. "You stand at death's door, and your life is over. Die like a man, at least. The less you blubber, the quicker you will greet death."

Before I finished the sentence, he drew a long knife, and I sidestepped to avoid his stab, my own Hidden Blade cutting his throat as he passed by.

I looked down at the dying man, and decided to paraphrase a few verses from the Book of Genesis for the occasion. "_Cursed be the ground, for your sake. Both thorns and thistles they have brought forth for you. For out of the dust you were taken, for the dust that you are, and to the dust you shall now return_." I finished, as I mercifully ended his life with a final stab through the heart.

"Go forward, my friend, and I shall join you eventually in the afterlife. Requiescat in Pace." I finished, closing his dark eyes with my fingers.

Straightening, I winced, fingering my face, which had been nicked earlier by his blade. It was a small slice along my left cheek, shallow but noticable, leaking some blood.

Mulan was going to kill me.

It had been two weeks since we, no, Mulan had saved China from destruction, and she was still not over how close I had come to dying twice in a single day.

As I thought it over in my head as I departed the Imperial City, stashing a pouch of gold coins into my satchel, I knew that Mulan was not destined to be an Assassin.

In order to be an Assassin, one had to remain calm and cold in the face of death, at least, that was what I held to be true.

Mulan was neither cold nor calm. She was loving and noble, never failing to help those that she cared about, even to the point of recklessness. She was a warrior that was dedicated to her family, and what was I?

Before Mulan came into my life, I had been little more than a lone wolf, a mercenary. I had buried my emotions into my duties, but Mulan had reversed the process. I was no longer the cold killer I had been only a short time ago, not even a year having passed since then.

I had a family now, and a woman whom I would gladly die for. However, I still loved the thrill of the chase, and did not regret my most recent kill.

Did that mean that I enjoyed taking lives?

That troubling question followed me back to the village where my new family resided.

* * *

As I approached the village, I heard war-like shouts and screams rise from a nearby pasture, and I galloped my horse over to the spot.

A smile bloomed across my face as I realized that Mulan was there, training the local girls how to be warriors.

_Why was I not surprised?_

All the girls idolized Mulan, as well they should, considering everything that she had done for China, even in the face of ridicule and tradition.

She handled their idol worship with the grace and humility that I hadn't trained into her, both qualities seeming to come naturally to my beloved.

My pride in her grew with each day, as did my love for her.

I dismounted, and approached the group of girls, who squealed at the sight of me.

Mulan took a special pleasure in teasing me by saying that every girl in the village had a crush on me, despite the fact that they knew Mulan and I were more or less engaged.

"Mentor Rose!" cried one of the bolder ones, a sweet little girl named May of about eight years old, running towards me.

Mulan watched her beloved teacher as he smiled, bent down, and allowed the girl to embrace him, his eyes dancing with gentle mirth.

"Hello, little warriors," He greeted the rest of the girls, hoisting May onto my shoulders.

Mulan almost melted at the sight of him smiling at the girls, and she knew that he would make a great father.

Wait a minute. His left cheek was covered with a thin cloth bandage. _Another injury_! She sighed, and told the girls to head back home.

At their groans, I artfully distracted them by promising to give them all a kiss on the cheek as they left.

After the girls were gone, Mulan pulled my head down for her own kiss, this one deep and hungry.

"You do know that they'll expect you to do that every time you see them, right?" She asked a few minutes later, breathing heavily while rearranging her clothes and hair.

I chuckled. "Don't worry, luv. You are the only one for me. Besides, I've made much bigger sacrifices." I meant that jocularly, but Mulan frowned at me.

"Like having the tendency for accumulating scars?"

I sighed. "That's an unfortunate part of the job, beloved. I can't promise you that I won't get hurt, but I try not to."

Mulan nodded. "I know how hard you try, darling." I sighed. "Now, let's get on to more pleasent conversation."

She snapped her fingers, surprised she had forgotten. Then again, Alaric's kisses made her forget everything, at times her own name.

"Another Assassin arrived yesterday, saying he needed to speak to you."

* * *

She led me back to the house, and into the dining room. I stopped short, shocked to see Arthur Rose sitting across from the three Fa's.

My uncle smiled up at me through his mop of curly raven hair.

"'ello, Allie! It's been too long!" He said, his cockney accent unusual in the home of the Chinese veteran's family. His voice was as deep and warm as always.

"Uncle Mentor?" I asked, not quite believing my eyes.

Uncle Arthur embraced me in his customary bear-hug. "I retired as Mentor, and decided to come help you, and your new family."

The bear-like man, tall and muscled, his sea-blue eyes twinkling merrily, gave Mulan a flirtatious wink.

"Nice bird, by the way. I made the mistake of trying to sneak into her house to look for you, and she gave me the fight of my life."

Mulan smiled smugly. "I could say the same for you."

Arthur chuckled, as I grinned proudly. "That's my woman, all right. What made you decide to come to China?"

Arthur's jovial air faded somewhat, and he sighed. "You might want to sit down, as this story is many years in the making."

* * *

**And there's your first chapter! How was it for you guys? Don't spare me any details. By the way, I'll be starting school tomorrow, so I may take a while before updating my stories. However, I will try to update ASAP, just for you guys! Over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I frowned, but sat down. Mulan sat next to me, leaning into my arms. "Why don't I like the tone of your voice?"

Arthur swallowed, and I felt my heart sink. "Uncle?"

Arthur sighed, and cleared his throat. "You have brought some peace to China, but I'm afraid there is still more work that needs to be done."

I shrugged. "Of course. As Mentor, it is my duty."

Arthur nodded. "True, but I fear that it will take more than you and the Fa family can handle."

I sighed. "So, it's that big. Something to do with the Emperor?"

Arthur nodded. "Aye, nephew. The Templars have infiltrated the palace."

Fa Zhou rose angrily. "And you did nothing after you knew this?" He asked Arthur, glaring at him.

Arthur glared right back. "I haven't even been within ten miles of the palace! I'm going off information from our contacts. That's why I'm here: to help my nephew come up with a plan to drive them out."

I scowled. "Why the bloody hell didn't I get this information before you did?"

Arthur turned to me, suddenly looking guilty. "Because I wanted to give you more time to live in peace. You were in no condition to do anything at that particular time."

I exploded. "Were you out of your mind?! You had no right to hide it from me! I've been in the palace many times, and you didn't give me a single bloody clue?!"

I was going to say more, but Mulan's hands seized my face, and forced my eyes to look into hers. "That's enough. There is another way to deal with this."

It took me a minute to calm down, and Mulan took the reins, speaking to Arthur: "I'm sure you are aware of how dangerous of a game you are playing? This is our Emperor you are toying with."

Arthur nodded. "Of course I am, and this is not a game to me. This is my duty and my life, and I take it as seriously as possible."

She folded her arms. "I don't think you came here just to tell us this."

Arthur smiled. "True enough, lass. I want the both of you to stay out of the fight until I-"

He was drowned out by Mulan's snarl. "I'll do no such thing! Who are you to tell me what to do?!"

Arthur looked at her, then at me. "Your father and mother refused to listen to me, and look where that got them."

I flinched, and then gasped in surprise as Mulan slapped my uncle across the face.

"How dare you? He has had many sleepless nights because of their death, and you shove it in his face?"

There was a pause as Arthur touched his right cheek where she had slapped him, and I was stunned to see a smile on Fa Zhou's face as he calmed his irate daughter.

"You're right, Lass." Arthur allowed, then looked at me. "I'm sorry, but you and Mulan are famous for what you did with Shan Yu. You know very well that you can't be a productive Assassin if you have eyes on you all the time."

I shrugged, annoyed. "I know that, dammit! I know the rules, and I haven't forgotten them either. But you bloody well know that it's hard to follow some guidelines while fighting for our lives!"

Arthur had always been critical of me, since it was his way of showing that he cared about me. From him, I learned confidence and the dedication to being the best at whatever I did. We never really had a father/son relationship, per se.

"I know, Alaric. I've had you watched for a long time, and you have become a great Assassin, but I need you to keep a low profile at the Emperor's Palace."

Mulan, still angry, interrupted our talk. "Wait a minute! You have been watching us the entire time?"

Arthur turned to her. "Not I, Mulan. Spies kept me up to speed, and I arrived shortly after you defeated Shan Yu."

He waved his hand impatiently. "Please just do as I say until I can find a way to make you both useful. I will contact you then."

With that, he departed. There was a long silence, then Mulan looked at me. "Is he always like that?"

I shrugged. "For the most part."

Mulan paced the floor for a minute, then turned to me again. "Something's not right. This is not his country or his Emperor, and how do we know if we can trust him?"

I frowned, wanting to defend my uncle, but there was something strange going on here about him.

"Explain."

Mulan sighed, suddenly looking pained. "I don't want to hurt you, Al. There's something wrong about that man, but I can tell that you love him."

I folded my arms. "Mulan, if there is something that is bothering you, I won't stop you from speaking your mind, luv."

Mulan nodded. "Okay. Doesn't it seem odd to you that he would appear out of nowhere, without a single warning, not long after you are made Mentor?"

I paused, then nodded. "I admit that he is usually more forthcoming, but I can tell that you aren't finished."

Mulan smiled and continued: "He seems to think that he is more qualified for certain situations, despite the fact that he gave you direct authority before you left for China."

Again, I nodded. "He was always a hands-on type of leader. Is that everything?"

Mulan glanced at Fa Zhou, and it was Fa Zhou who answered: "Your mentor was quick to bring up the demise of your parents. If I did not know any better, I would say that he was threatening you."

I felt a chill run down my spine. "He wouldn't do that. He's my uncle and my mentor."

Fa Zhou sighed. "Exactly. He knows you best, where to hurt you with a few well-placed words. How popular were you with your fellow Assassins?"

I shook my head, but my mouth did what my mind refused to do. "I was one of the best of my age. Everybody told me that I would be the future Mentor of England."

I turned my head away, not wanting to see their reactions.

I felt ill, almost poisoned by my doubt. No matter how much I wanted to admit it, everything fit together.

Did my uncle want to send me away to remain in power, the paranoia and jealousy seizing my mentor? If he felt this way about me, then what about my parents?

"Al? Al! Alaric!" I looked up, and shook my head at Mulan, who had just spoken.

"It's all right, luv. I'm fine." That was a lie, and Mulan knew me enough to realize it, which would explain why she excused us into our room.

* * *

I could feel her eyes on me as I paced the room.

"I could be wrong." She said after a minute, but I shook my head, stopping in front of her. "You rarely are, luv."

Mulan stared into his eyes, so used to seeing confidence and calmness in them. Now there was doubt and panic.

"What a fool I have been. How could I not have seen it? If he was envious of me, what did he feel for my parents? What if he-"

SMACK!

Mulan's right hand slapped me across the face.

I stumbled back, clutching my stinging right cheek. "Thank you." I said, after a long minute.

She smiled, shaking her hand, which was also stinging. "Anytime. By my Ancestor's, you have a hard head!"

I pretended to glare at her. "My head had nothing to do with it. You hit my cheek, not my head."

She shrugged, smirking. "Whatever you say, blockhead!"

I leaped foward, intending to tackle her, but ending up slamming into the wall.

"Thick-headed and slow! I think you should think about retiring, old man." She said, as I staggered back to my feet a second later.

She sweeped my legs out from under me, and pinned me to the floor, legs strattling my waist.

"Who's the mentor now-MMPH!" She never finished the sentence, as I pulled her down into a bruising kiss.

She moaned into the kiss as it deepended, hands loosening my armor as I placed slow kisses along her jaw, and down her neck.

How I wanted to take her, right here, right now!

But we couldn't, not yet.

_'Or could we_?' I thought, as her nimble fingers unclasped my armor, allowing it to fall to the floor with a clatter. I gasped as her hands crawled up my chest, and I captured her lips with mine, backing her into the wall as she arched against me, our tongues battling for supremacy.

"Please, Al! Please! I've waited too long." She said a minute later, as we stopped for breath on her bed. We had not made love yet, and the resulting tension had been growing and growing.

"There is nothing I want more, except for one thing: to be your husband, and for you to be my wife."

Her eyes filled with tears as I knelt at the foot of our bed, Mulan's hands in my own.

"Fa Mulan, I've loved you the moment I saw you, and will never stop loving you for eternity, through both life and the life after this. Will you do me the honor and pleasure of being my wife?"

With a sob, she flung herself into my arms. "I will! I will have you as my husband, in this life and the next! I love you, Alaric Rose!"

Tears trickled down my cheeks as I hugged her closer. "And I love you, my Warrior Princess, in this life and the next."

* * *

**And cut! How was that one, guys? Sorry for not getting back to you, but I am writing when I can, which is pretty rare, thanks to school. I will update my stories when I can, so sorry if I take some time doing it. Let me know how this story is going for you guys. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kenokosan: You bet!

Chapter 3

Fa Zhou smiled as he watched his daughter slam her fiancee to the ground with a punch.

"Come on, old master, you can do better than that!" She laughed, as Alaric shook his head to rid himself of his obvious dizziness. "For the last bloody time, I am not old!"

It was the morning after their engagement, with Fa Zhou reaping monetary benefits from Grandma Fa, who had predicted that Alaric would ask for Mulan's hand later than he had done, placing money on it.

_Unfortunate for me, but for me, it was!_

_How happy Mulan looked!_

The couple always seemed to glow whenever in each other's presence, and Fa Zhou could not ask for a better son-in-law, despite the fact that Alaric was not Chinese.

Mulan could do much worse, admittedly. He was curious how his grandchildren would look, of course.

There was a slight gust of wind, and he could sense the ghost beside him, and glanced in that direction.

It was Alaric's father, watching his son and his future daughter-in-law sparring from the shrine that both were standing in.

"Quite the pair, I must say. But that is not why you are here. I can appear anywhere at any time, you know."

Fa Zhou smiled at the talkative ghost. "Your son has inherited your quick mind, I see. It is true that I could be somewhere else, but I wanted to speak to you where I was more comfortable."

The ghost nodded. "Of course, mate. This is your life, after all."

Fa Zhou nodded. "It is about your brother, Arthur."

Aldric, whose face was almost identical to his son's, grimaced. "Ah, yes. Righto! He was my younger brother by five years, so it was I that brought him into the Brotherhood. Our family have been Assassins for as far back as I can remember. The thing is, when I led the Brotherhood, I ruled through patience and freedom, while he..."

He trailed off, sighed, and began again.

"My brother ruled through control and loyalty, often forcefully. He had always been jealous of my success, but he was not involved in my death. You see, mate, younger kids often grow up under their older sibling's shadow, yearning for a chance to shine, to come out and make their own mark on the world."

The former Master Assassin folded his arms over his chest. "Both he and my son are men of strong will and are unshakable in their loyalty to the Brotherhood. My brother is a suspicious man who believes that what he wants is best for the Brotherhood, and will rarely admit to a mistake. Despite this, he is not your enemy."

Fa Zhou nodded, feeling relieved. "You are a boon to an old man's worries, Aldric Rose."

The man smiled. "My son has a good father-in-law, but I would let him do the fighting. You aren't old, just...experienced."

Fa Zhou laughed, humored by the man's words and by another decking of Alaric bestowed by his daughter.

Aldric whistled. "Bloody hell! Your lass is a natural. It's a shame she won't be an Assassin."

Fa Zhou frowned. "You say that as if you are certain."

Aldric shrugged. "As I'm sure my boy already told you, the job requires you to be...detached."

Fa Zhou shook his head, pointing to the couple, who were resting in each other's arms.

"Your son does not fit this description."

Aldric sighed. "You've only ever seen him away from the hunt, Lord Fa."

Fa Zhou frowned. "Then why does he love her?"

Aldric smiled. "She brought out the man in him, the man that Lizzy and I raised. The loving, charitable man who would give his life for others. Because of her, he believes in humanity again. To be an Assassin, one has to ignore all the bigotry and violence that is man's evil nature in order to truly serve humanity. In short, your daughter, with her love and her devotion, the sacrifice and the goodness that she shows every day, made my boy believe again."

Fa Zhou sighed. "I wish I had believed in her as he did."

Aldric smiled. "You do now, and she doesn't hate you for it. You are a blessed father, to have such a good daughter."

Fa Zhou smiled back. "I could say the same for you, although I wish you were here to witness it."

Aldric laughed. "But I am here, just not in the body I was given to use. Keep my son safe and warm, will you?"

With that, Alaric's father faded away, but not before Fa Zhou saw a single tear run down one of the late Assassin's cheek.

* * *

That evening, Mulan tended to a shallow gash on my left arm that I had received from her sharp nails.

"Stop squirming, you big baby!" She said, as I sighed impatiently.

"You are going to file your nails soon, luv." I said, as she sewed my gash closed.

"You've had worse, so stop being such a girl." I narrowed my eyes at her playfully, then pounced.

Unfortunatley, she had already vacated her position, and I thudded into the floor face-first.

"Ow, bollocks!" I groaned, and Mulan giggled madly before straddling my waist, placing a kiss on my lips.

Mulan squeaked, then moaned, as he returned the kiss roughly.

"Yech! Do ya mind? Yae don't have do that while ah'm around!"

Both of us leaped to our feet. Mulan looked up at the doorway, from whence the voice had come, as I dove for my sword.

In the doorway stood a hooded Assassin, with the customary white robes and armor of an Assassin.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" I growled, sword pointed at the stranger.

The figure giggled girlishly, and removed her hood. I gasped, sword dropping from my grip.

A young woman with waist-length lustrous golden hair, tied into a long braid, stood in the doorway. Slim and attractive, dark green eyes twinkling from a smooth youthful face, she smirked at them.

"Hello, Brother. It's been tae long! And this would be the famous Fa Mulan, eh?" She asked, her heavy scottish accent obvious.

Mulan watched in surprise, and a little bit envious, as Alaric and the girl hugged.

"Pheadra! Little Pheadra!"

I turned to Mulan. "Mulan, meet Pheadra, my first student. Pheadra, this is my future wife, Mulan."

The girl smiled, and pushed Alaric out of the way to bow to Mulan. "So y'are the one who finally softened him up. A pleasure!"

Mulan nodded back, glad to see that she did not have a rival, as she could sense that whatever relationship Alaric and the girl, who couldn't be any older than sixteen, it hadn't been romantic.

"I'm sorry she disturbed you." Fa Zhou stepped into the room, looking apologetic.

"Well, Phea," I said, turning to her, "I'd hate to be rude, but I have to ask: what are you doing here?"

Pheadra chuckled. "Aye, mate. I'm here tae help yeh, of course."

I raised my eyebrow. "Knowing you, you did so against direct orders."

She sniffed, waving her hand. "Ter blazes with orders! Yo're goin' ta need help, judging by what's going on at the palace. Our Master is knee deep in it, and he was goin' to send someone teh make sure that you weren't intending tae go help him. I was one of the poor buggers assigned tae assist him, so I took my leave. I hate court politics, anyway."

I frowned, not liking that answer. There was something that she wasn't telling me.

I could feel my impatience building, and I had a sudden urge to do just as he thought I would do.

Mulan, who could read Alaric like an open book, glanced at her Father.

Seeing this, Fa Zhou cleared his throat. "You must have had a long journey. Allow me to offer you some sustenance, as Mulan finds a room for you to stay in."

Pheadra nodded. "Ah won't say no tae that, Honorable Fa Zhou."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! So a new character enters the fray, and I will definitly build on her as the story unfolds. She will be a future love interest for Shang...maybe. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Read and review, lads and lassies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kenokosan: There's better coming!**

**Chapter 4**

I smiled as I watched my first student accept tea from my future father-in-law.

She was still the same spunky little firebrand that I had known so many years ago.

I noticed that she eyed Mulan and Fa Zhou with thinly-veiled respect, something that she was not known to bestow upon any bloke that came across her path. It had taken a fair amount of time before the little scot gave me any at all.

Both Mulan and she had the same passion, the same fire, the same wish to help others.

While Mulan was calm and confidant, the scottish warrior was brash and cocky. Or was she?

She seemed calm and composed, as she gave Fa Zhou a small smile in thanks.

It had only been three damned years, and it took twice that many years to get her to respect me.

She caught my eye, and gave me a smirk. "It's been three years, ya mop-headed git. It took ya less than a year to make Mulan the woman she is. How many times has she laid ya on yer arse?"

I smirked back. Good point.

Besides Mulan, she was one of the few that could read me like a book.

"You would know about knocking me on my ass, Phea." She chuckled.

Pheadra McPhearson never giggled. She either chuckled or laughed.

She fought like the best warrior, thanks to me, but I may have helped make her more masculine than feminine.

But then again, I thought, as I watched the two girls chatting, maybe I shouldn't worry.

After a long talk between the two young women, Fa Zhou cleared his throat.

"What can you tell us about the Palace, my dear?"

Pheadra paused, glancing at me. "The Master is up to his elbows in it, but he refuses to be helped."

I scoffed, anger flaring. "Dammit! I should have known better than letting him getting into this ruddy-"

Fa Zhou cut me off. "Your father trusted him, amd he is your elder."

I turned to face him. "And how do you know that my father trusted him?"

After Fa Zhou recounted the ghost's message, Pheadra raised her eyebrows, as I began to pace. "Erm...all right. This is getting a wee bit complicated, but nothin' we cannot sort out."

I stopped pacing. "True, but what to do now is the tricky bit."

Mulan sighed. "We will think, not to mention talk, about this tomorrow. It's too late for this kind of talk."

I made to argue, but I was feeling sleepy, and Mulan's glare told me she wasn't taking no for an answer.

* * *

An hour later, Mulan lay next to her fiancee as he slept.

He never made a sound, but he did seem to soften in his sleep, the weight or burden on his shoulders seeming to melt away.

"You should be asleep as well, ya know." Pheadra said, as she watched from near the doorway, like a lioness keeping watch over her cubs.

Mulan rose from her prone position carefully, so as not to awaken him.

Sitting on the bed, she looked up at the scot. "I want to know what he was like before he came here."

The scotswoman lowered her hood, frowning. "Why? You don't need to know-"

Mulan cut across her protest impatiently. "I have a right to know, if I'm going to be his wife!"

Pheadra bristled, her nostrils flaring. "Keep talkin' like tha', and you won't get anythin' from me!"

Mulan sighed, fighting back a retort, and Pheadra folded her arms across her chest. "I want you to promise me that whatever ya might hear, you will never, ever hurt him or leave him. 'Cause I swear to Minerva that I will make ya beg for a quick death!"

Mulan softened, and looked over at her sleeping fiancee. "I promise that I will try my very best."

Pheadra smiled, immoderatley pleased by the love in the foreign raven-haired woman's eyes.

"So mote it be." She intoned, then she began to speak.

* * *

** FIVE YEARS AGO. **

**Young Pheadra, age thirteen, sprinted into the former grainery near Smithsfield, Alaric beside her, aged twenty. **

**It was a small hut, and recently abandoned. It was soon meant to be a blacksmith, but now, it was the scene of something else. **

**Near the middle of the floor stood a disheveled Templar, a middle-aged salt and pepper haired man with a permanent sneer of superiority on his face. **

**"Guard the door, Hellcat." Alaric told the girl, who nodded, frightened by the cold fury in her mentor's eyes. **

**Pheadra was his pride and joy, his only reason that he smiled, at least, according to his fellow Assassins. A**

**laric was feared and respected as one of London's best Assassins, a cold but inwardly caring man. **

**Only Pheadra knew his caring side. **

**To their fellow Assassins, he was a cold-blooded relentless hunter, a loner possessed by a rabid need to kill those who were responsible for his parent's deaths. **

**Now the last one of the conspirators had been hunted down at last. **

**"Good morning, Count Argus. Or should I call you Grand Master Argus?" Alaric said, his voice deceptively calm, but Pheadra heard the raging predator in his voice, begging to be unleashed. **

**Grand Master Argus sneered. He was a man of great wealth, born into a high-class family, and the owner of many estates. He was arrogant and conniving, a self-interested man who wouldn't hesitate to kill in order to remain in his position. **

**Today, Rufus knew, would be his last. "Alaric Rose, I presume?" Rufus asked, his deep voice posh and prim. **

**He yelled as a throwing knife embedded itself into his left shoulder. **

**"You assume correctly, Templar scum!" Alaric snarled, and Rufus spat in his direction. "Lower class rustic! I just had this suit purchased a day ago!" Rufus said, pointing to his dark blue suit and cloak. **

**"Holy hell, I don't care!" Alaric rejoined. **

**After a short fight, the Templar sank to his knees, clutching his stabbed chest. **

**"Typical! Just like a Templar: good at talking, ass at fighting!" Alaric snarled, barely having broken a sweat. **

**Argus glared at the boy whose parents he had murdered. **

**"Kill me, then. Kill me like you killed my brother Templars, you filthy coward-" **

**A second later, Alaric's Hidden Blade buried itself in the Templar's throat. **

**"COWARD? WHO ARE YOU CALLING COWARD? COWARDS LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE, SO JUST BLOODY _DIE_!" **

**Alaric stabbed the man until and after the man had stopped bleeding.**

* * *

"The only thing that stopped him doing much more was me. I had to pull him off of the bastard." Pheadra took a deep breath, and watched Mulan carefully.

The young woman, her elder by at least five years, had tears in her eyes. Mulan looked down at Alaric, then back up at Pheadra, blinking back her tears.

"He's not that man anymore. And that was a special case, anyway. I know that man deserved what he got, and Alaric is at peace now."

Pheadra made to argue, but Mulan cut her off. "I know what he is, and what he was. I still love him, and I always will."

Pheadra smiled, and sat next to Mulan on the bed. "Aye, I can see that. By the way, did you know that he is a virgin?"

Mulan raised her eyebrows, but couldn't stop the grin that stretched across her face.

"Aye, a virgin, if you believe. He was popular with his looks, but he didn't have time for a lover at home."

Mulan felt enormously relieved, and blushed at Pheadra's next question. "Is he a good kisser?"

Mulan smiled at her. "You can't imagine."

Pheadra grimaced. "Have you two...you know."

Mulan turned a healthy shade of crimson, and was about to answer when Alaric's voice interrupted her. "Pheadra, you bloody pervert!"

Pheadra snorted. "My arse, I am." She replied sticking out her tongue at me. "It would be much simpler if you would just feck her and get it over with!"

I pointed sternly to the door, as Mulan turned a violent shade of crimson. "Out!"

Smirking victoriously, she did just that. I turned to Mulan, and then gasped as her lips crashed against mine.

I allowed her to push me back onto the bed, my hands tangled in her silky hair as her intoxicating taste filled my mouth. I shivered as her hands roved, and I allowed my hands to do so as well. I was suddenly hard-pressed to remember my own name, as she pressed kisses down the length of my neck.

After a good snog, we lay in each other's arms.

"What would I do without you?" I asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Perish the thought, litteraly!" Mulan said, stroking my cheek.

And I obeyed her.

The next morning, a messenger from the palace arrived: Pheadra, Mulan, and myself were going to visit the Emperor, who had a task he needed completed.

* * *

**And there you go! A little more on Alaric's past, and another good snog. It's confession time: I've been crushing on a girl for years, and I was going to try to get to know her more, but I saw her kissing another guy. BOOM! That actually hurt, physically. Broken hearts suck royally, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. The next chapter might take a while, since I have finals this week, but I will do my best to make it quick. Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As we got prepared to leave, I was suddenly unwilling to leave the town, knowing that I would not be at peace until I came back here. It was an unexpected feeling, one of worry and restlessness, something that I hadn't felt since my parents died.

As the the three of us rode out, the cadre of little girls saying goodbye to us made me smile and give them each a kiss on the cheek, my eyes moistening.

Mulan glanced at Phaedra, who smiled and shrugged.

Her former mentor never ceased to amaze, thought Phaedra. She wished she could look at someone the way Mulan looked at Alaric, then shook her head. Nobody would dare accuse her of being soppy like those two, not without suffering a great deal of pain.

"Soft old man!" Mulan said, as we rode out of earshot of the town.

I smiled at her seductively. "I'm going to make you regret those words, luv."

Mulan reddened, then sent me her own smile, sending shivers down my spine, and my blood boiling. "Don't start what you can't finish."

The sudden urge to drag her from her horse, and taking her at that very second was almost overpowering.

"All right, ya two, don't feck just yet. Wait until the opportune moment, will ya?"

I sent the grinning scot a withering glare. "You're loving this, aren't you?"

She sent me her patented smug smile. "Ever so much, old master!"

Swearing under my breath, I glared at her. "Little witch!"

Mulan smiled, shaking her head as the two playfully insulted each other.

Suddenly, Alaric's horse stumbled, and there was a yelp from one of his saddlebags.

Alaric, never one to be caught off his guard, fished out a desheveled-looking Mushu, glaring down at the dragon.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Alarmed, Pheadra galloped over, drawing her sword.

"Hey, wazzup, man? Long time no see." The dragon said, in that strange accent of his.

I smiled, my teeth bared, no joy in my smile. "The last time I saw you, you tried to off me!"

Pheadra frowned at the offending dragon, wondering how such a small creature could do that.

"Man, I would never kill you. After all we've been through together..."

My sneer silenced him. "You as good as almost killed me, abandoning me in the midst of battle!"

Mulan glared at Mushu, remembering a few months back how Alaric had returned from a mission, bloodied and enraged, saying only that he had been betrayed by someone he trusted.

Alaric, when she witnessed the few times he had been angry, was like a lion, growling and snarling curses while pacing the floor.

Mushu looked properly contrite, but probably only because Pheadra's sword was at his throat.

"So I screwed up. I'm here to make it up to you, man!"

I snorted. "Bollocks! All you care about is your ruddy pedestal!"

I threw my hands into the air, and the two girls exchanged a look, sensing the danger in the air, as the "Angry Lion" glared at his prey.

"So I'm selfish. I understand that you are mad, but it was a one-time thing-"

My snarl cut across his pathetic excuse. "I don't believe this, Mushu! I gave you the guardian-ship of the Fa family, in return for helping us to defeat Shan Yu, and you back-stab me the first chance you get!"

The dragon wilted under my onslaught, but I was not done. "I would never have done the same to you. Hell, I would have helped you. That's what friends do! Let me ask you a question, O guardian: if I had died, what would have happened to the Fa family? They would die out without a son, leaving you with nothing."

Mulan paled at the thought, remembering how she had felt when Alaric was wounded on the mountain pass.

"I was late for my yearly review of guardianship. It was unavoidable, but I didn't want to do it." Mushu protested, and Mulan's patience ended.

CRACK! Mushu was thrown to the ground by her slap to his face. Mulan dismounted her horse would have done more if Phaedra hadn't leaped from her own horse to drag her back.

"How dare you? How dare you do this to him, after all he's done for me and for my family!" Mulan screeched, trying to push Phaedra out of the way, but the girl had a grip of iron.

"Donnae be stupid, Mulan!" Phaedra said through gritted teeth, and then my shout stopped everything. "Enough!"

I drew my sword, and pointed it at Mushu. "I'll give you one more chance, for old time's sake. If any of the three of us get so much as a scratch, I swear by all that is holy that there will be nothing you can do to stop me from tearing you to pieces!"

Mushu nodded, looking dead serious. "I won't fail you again."

* * *

A short time afterwards, we made camp in the evening, in a small outcropping of trees.

We had two tents with us, and for some reason, Pheadra insisted on using the smaller one.

She had a small smirk on her face, and as she passed by Mulan, she whispered, "I'm a very deep sleeper, so donnae worry about wakin' me up with your _activities_."

She stressed the last word, and Mulan blushed, returning the smile with her own.

"Noted, sister." Phaedra paused, and her smile became gentle and almost loving. "There are alot of girls in England who would be so envious of you. I would be one of them, if he wasn't the father I've always wanted."

With that, she entered her tent, leaving Mulan to watch Alaric remove his weapons, and she sighed, feeling her heartbeat increase rapidly. She had been waiting for this moment for years, ever since their first kiss on the mountain that still sent shivers down her spine.

She knew that she was crossing the line, but her father and mother had more or less known that they would cross said line sooner or later. Besides, she knew that both adored Alaric as if he was their son already.

She also knew that Alaric would refuse her out of fear for her honor being tainted, but to hell with that, and to hell with the risks!

She wanted him, needed him, and nothing was going to stand in her way!

* * *

I looked up as Mulan entered the tent, and my breath was taken away by the look in her eyes, full of lust and desire.

"Are you sure?" I asked, and she nodded. "More than anything."

I returned the nod. "I guess you do realize what is at stake, your honor, your familie's honor-" She silenced me by crushing my lips against hers.

I instantly deepened it, our tongues clashing and sparring against each other for a long moment, as I grabbed her by her toned waist and pulled her onto the bed.

Mulan pounced like a cat, our kisses slow and deep as our hands moved on instinct.

We tore each others' clothes off, and sat for a moment, beholding each other.

Mulan melted at the love and lust in her lover's face, his eyes darkening from the latter emotion, as he perused her naked curves with her eyes.

"You are a goddess." I said, looking at the soft but firm curves I had dreamed of for so long.

Mulan smiled shyly. By her ancestors, he was more than what she had seen before, with a muscled form that took her breath away.

After a moment, I said, "Mulan, I have heard that it hurts at first for the female to do...this. I don't want to hurt you, and I wanted to wait until we are married to do this, so that your honor would not be violated. I can't bring myself to do either."

Mulan's eyes filled with tears, deeply touched at his caring and dutiful nature.

"I know, Al, but my mother and father have realized that the latter would create complications with our feelings, and they think of you as their son already. Besides, I have waited a long time for this, no...I'm dying for this. If it hurts, then let it hurt. That pain would be nothing compared to how I feel when you are not at my side. Nothing is true, and everything is permitted. I was yours from the moment that I first saw you, as you were mine. Honor and mortality are trivial compared to the love that we share."

I nodded, smiling. "I know. It goes beyond sexuality or pleasure. I think it is more deep than that, more deeper than friendship. We were born to find each other, my love. All the pain and joy, every decision that we have made, brought us here, together for eternity, my wife."

She beamed, then whispered. "Together for eternity, my husband. Now take me, as I take you."

And so we did, taking each other before the eyes of whatever deity existed.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I didn't want to get too descriptive, since I wanted to highlight their relationship as being something deeper than mere sexuality. In my doctrines, it indicates that a man and a woman are born and raised to meet the other, soul mates, si vou plais! My doctrines indicate that they find each other, and live together in the natural world(friendship might be a better approach at the start, since getting to know the person might be a good thing, but it does vary from couple to couple), and in the spiritual world. My doctrines talk about people getting married in heaven as well as on earth, so even though I'm a virgin/and single in this world, I'll find that special someone in the other, so I'm not worried about it. For more information about Marriage Love, read "_Conjugial Love," _by Emmanuel Swedenborg. Read and review, as always, and happy New Year!**

**Next Chapter: The three travelers meet with the Emperor, and given a mission of utmost importance, with Arthur joining the group. Also, Phaedra and Shang meet for the first time, and things get interesting...MUAHAHA!**

**Love yallz, and Peace Be Unto You!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up, and smiled as I felt Mulan's sleeping form pressed against me, her naked chest rising and falling in sleep.

"You are mine, and I am yours." I said, gazing at her near-divine figure.

Mushu peeked into the tent, and promptly turned green. "Did y'all really do what it looks like you did?"

I smiled, remembering every second of our actions. "Aye, Mushu, we did. Is that a problem?"

Mushu sighed, and shrugged. "Not really, but dude, it is a big step. Well, I bet you already figured that out before you took her."

I nodded. "Of course I did. I would not have taken such a step otherwise."

Mushu shrugged. "Duh, I figured that. So, what's our next move?"

I looked at him, frowning slightly. "I'm surprised that you don't know. The Emperor and my uncle have called us to the Palace for some reason I would like to know more about."

Mushu reached his clawed hand out, and I gave him the summons. Just then, Phaedra came into view. "Get yer things on! There are Chinese horsemen coming!"

* * *

A few minutes later, I stood outside of the tent, the two girls on either side of me, all swords drawn. After a short time, the horsemen came into view, and I gave a cry of surprise as I realized I knew one of them, which happened to be wearing ornate armor worn by Generals in the Chinese Royal Army.

"Shang? General Shang!" The young man smiled, and waved to us.

He had not changed much, carrying himself with the same stoic nature, strong body, dark eyes, and noble bearing.

"It's been far too long, Alaric." The former Captain said, as he drew abreast of us, guarded by two soldiers on either side of him.

He dismounted, and Mulan threw her arms around him, as I grasped his hand, our swords returning to our sheathes before this. He patted her gently on the back, smiling slightly.

"It's good to see you too, Fa Mulan. And you as well, Master Assassin. And this must be your former pupil?" He continued, looking at Phaedra, and kept looking.

Phaedra's face was red under her hood, as she stared unblinkingly at the young General.

In a breathy voice, she spoke at least half a moment later, "General Shang, Ah'm Phaedra MacPhearson."

The general gazed into the young woman's eyes, a vivid green, her hair the color of gold, her body slight and volptuous.

Phaedra stared at the tall, clean-shaven, almost sinfully handsome general. _By the Saints, what a sight for sore eyes!_ A strong chisled body, a broad face, dark eyes, and short black hair with a pony-tail.

Both of their days had just gotten more interesting!

* * *

I frowned at Phaedra, not used to her acting like a love-struck teenager, and I wasn't too sure that I liked that!

I felt Mulan press herself against me, and I looked down to see her watching the silent pair, a pleased but contemplative expression on her face. _Uh-oh!_

"Much as I'd hate to break this up, but we have to leave." I said sharply, not liking the tension between the former Captain and my little girl.

Mulan looked at me reproachfully as we started to prepare to leave. "What was that for, Al?"

I frowned at her, glancing back at the couple, who were helping each other pack the horses.

"You bloody well know."

She nodded. "So they are attracted to each other. Is it any different from us when we met?" She whispered, and I gritted my teeth. "I suppose it isn't." I admitted, and she touched my cheek. "You're protective of her."

I thought about it. Besides Mulan, Phaedra was one of the very few that I allowed into my heart after my parents died. My uncle and I never really had a father-son relationship, more along the lines of a Commander-underling bond.

"I suppose I am." I said, with a sigh.

Mulan giggled, and patted me on the check. "You're pouting."

I chuckled, and kissed her on the cheek. "You know me so well. I shouldn't be surprised."

* * *

Shang glanced down at the young woman, as she strapped the last of the blankets onto her saddle.

He could see her muscled frame ripple with her movements, and found it very hard not to stare.

"Ya know, _General_, it's usually considered rude to stare, but donnae let that stop ya!"

Shang blinked, blushing slightly before looking away. "You are correct that it is rude to stare. I apologize." He said, and she snorted. "Don't be so stiff-arsed! If I'm pretty, just say so."

He regarded her with surprise. Almost every girl were reduced to giggling messes in his presence, something that he did not understand.

This one, similar to Mulan, treated him differently, but whereas Mulan was companionable and respectful, this girl was blunt and flirtatious, something that threw him completely off balance.

"You are quite attractive, but-"

* * *

I looked over as I heard Phaedra giggle like a girl closeby, alarmed. "What the hell is going on over ther-MMPH!" I was interrupted by Mulan grabbing me by the collar, and pulling me into a deep and ravenous kiss.

Mushu looked sick, and dissapeared before he could start barfing in disgust. _This romance nonsense was not what he had planned for when he was appointed the Family Guardian!_

Cri-Kee and Kahn exchanged a look of resigned acceptance, and rolled their eyes.

Shang's officers were too busy watching their superior.

* * *

Phaedra, relieved of the distraction of her surrogate father caused by her friend's ingenuity and mentally noting to thank her later, pressed herself against the General. "You aren't so bad yerself, General. Perhaps you would like to prove how attractive I am, eh?"

Shang, taken completely aback by her forwardness, stammered.

She sighed, pretending to be dissapointed. "Perhaps another time, handsome. We'd better get on our way, since yer Emperor and my Master are expecting us!" She said the last sentence loudly, and Mulan and I broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Yes, Phae, you're right." I said, taking a moment to regain my breath and re-arrange my clothing, Mulan doing the same.

With that, we mounted our horses, and followed Shang and his two officers, the latter sniggering at the former behind the former's back.

* * *

**There's another chapter, albiet a short sappy one. I'm not very comfortable talking romantically from a woman's perspective, which shouldn't be too surprising (I am a straight guy, after all), but I think I got my point across. Phaedra meets Shang, which will be expanded upon, with Mulan and Alaric together for good. Anyway, my dear readers, read and review, _sil vous plais_!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cossacks250: Thanks very much for your review! I won't let you down!

Slytherin Studios: I'm so glad you like my stories so far, and I will do my best to make it even better!

Chapter 7

A short time later, we stood before my Uncle, just outside of the Emperor's Throne Room.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Al and Mulan. I shouldn't be surprised to see you here, Phaedra. Good to see you again, General." He finished, appraising each of us.

"What is going on in there?" Mulan asked, and Arthur sighed. "He is eating his breakfast, and likes doing so alone."

I snorted. "You'd better have a good reason for calling us here, Uncle." Arthur nodded, and Mulan stepped hard onto my foot for my rudeness while he spoke.

"First of all, I have to return to England. Secondly, A Hunnic army is massing near the northern boundary, so the Emperor needs all hands and deck. Thirdly, Allie, I allowed you enough time to recuperate, but things are moving more quickly than I anticipated, and the Emperor doesn't trust me half as bloody much as he trusts you."

Phaedra frowned. "Then why come here yerself?"

Arthur shrugged. "From what the scouts have been telling me, Alaric needed a rest, so I volunteered to step in until he was ready to return to the fight."

He pointed his finger at her. "And while we are on the subject of fighting, I suggest that you stay with Alaric to give him whatever assistance he requires."

Phaedra looked relieved, and unsurprisingly, so did Shang.

"I was gonnae stay anyway, so of course I'm staying!"

I was surprised to see a smile of affection on Arthur's face when he looked at her, the same kind he used when looking at me. "Even if I ordered you not to stay?"

She smiled smugly. "Especially then, former Mentor." Shang looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, and she winked at him. Blushing, he returned his eyes to the Emperor's closed doors.

I shook my head, both at the obvious flirting and the fact that I wanted nothing less than to leave this place.

"We will do whatever is necessary to protect our country." Mulan said, with Shang nodding with her.

_I was afraid she would say that, damn it all_! There was no way to back out of this now, since Mulan's eyes held nothing but passion and conviction. I smiled, knowing it was one of the countless reasons that I loved her so much.

"The Assassins will do their part, Uncle."

I was taken aback when Arthur, who never feared anyone, glanced around the room for others before speaking in a hushed voice. "It's not just the Huns that we need to be concerned about. I have a suspicion that there may be a Templar among the Emperor's closest advisors."

I folded my arms, Phaedra and I stiffening in reactive anger.

Mulan raised her eyebrows in surprise, while Shang glared at my uncle, and it was he that spoke next. "That is a serious accusation to throw around, one that cannot be made without direct proof. If this were true, then Alaric would not be so highly regarded by the Emperor and all of China. Despite being a foreigner, Alaric practically rules the streets in the Imperial city. This would not be so if the Templars had a key connection to the Emperor."

Arthur nodded. "Both of your points have merit, General, I'll give you that. But something just doesn't seem right. Anyway, now that you are here, I am no longer needed here."

We that, he patted me on the shoulder, winked at Phaedra, and bowed to the rest before departing.

* * *

I rubbed my forehead as Shang glared at me.

"My uncle can be somewhat paranoid sometimes, but he was able to lead the Assassins in England for several years."

Shang did not look convinced, and neither did Mulan. When she met my eyes briefly, I knew that we would have a long talk later.

Phaedra spoke up, looking at me. "There was something wrong with him, as if he was hiding something from us."

I grimaced. Now that she brought it up, Uncle Arthur did seem to have a stick up his arse, as he was never open and trusting, not even to me.

Our relationship had never truly been a matter of affection, since Arthur seemed to think that making our relationship an affectionate one was taking away from the love between my father and I, Phaedra being the one who provided the affection and comfort that I admittedly needed.

Still, I felt it necessary to defend my uncle, for the time being.

* * *

A few minutes later, the doors opened, admitting us into the Emperor's presence.

"So you have come to assist me again." The Emperor noted with a smile. We all bowed, and after the customary greeting, the Emperor got down to business. "As your uncle no doubt has told you, Alaric, Huns are massing in the north, a large number of them. I need all of you to train an army to combat them, since you have done that so ably in the past. General Shang, you shall be the leader of the army, with Mulan and the Assassins providing aide and training."

All of us bowed. "I will train the best army China has ever seen, Emperor." Shang said confidently.

I chuckled, Mulan smiled, and Phaedra beamed.

"You are your father's son." The Emperor said, and then dismissed us, giving us rooms for the night.

Interestingly, he put Mulan and I in the same room, which meant he had noticed something we were trying to hide.

The old man was the most observant man of his age that I had ever met.

He also placed Phaedra and Shang in rooms next to each other.

However, before I could get into that subject, Mulan lit into my uncle with a vengeance. "Does he always make groundless accusations, and is he always this paranoid?"

I folded my arms. "Sometimes, but there are times when he is bang on target. He's not the type of person to bring this up with such company, preferring to make suggestions to me alone."

Mulan huffed, tucking a strand of silky hair behind her left ear. "I don't trust him, Al."

I threw my hands into the air, my anger flaring. "What do you want me to say, luv?"

Mulan sighed, wrapping her arms around my neck soothingly. "Nothing but the truth."

I smiled sadly, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Something is up, but I don't know what to do about it. Let's think about this tomorrow."

An alluring smile curved Mulan's lips, as her hands removed my armor, with mine taking slow care with her tunic. "Whatever shall we do tonight then?" Mulan asked, her eyes dancing in the candlelight.

"I'm sure we can figure something out, luv." I said, capturing her lips with mine.

* * *

Not far away, Shang was in his room, writing orders to several villages, requesting troops. China would need every man they could muster.

Most of the recruits would have some experience in combat, since mandatory military service was considered essential to the survival of the country.

Even after all this time, commanding troops into battle was emotionally draining, knowing that they might never go back home to their families, but Shang dealt with it as best he could.

THUD!

He sat up, having just finished the letters, hearing the noise from one of the rooms close by.

"Donnae bother. It's just our two friends having a go at each other."

Surprised, he turned to see Phaedra leaning languidly on the wall next to the entrance of his room. "Would it be too much to ask you to knock next time, rather than sneaking in?"

She shrugged, expertly twirling a throwing dagger in her right hand. "Aye, General. Sneaking is what I do for a living. Other than killing, that is."

Shang frowned. "You make it sound trivial."

She smirked. "You and I do what is needed to be done. I donnae enjoy it, but I don't know anything else."

Shang regarded her for a moment. "Don't you have a family?"

Her eyes hardened. "My father was killed in a street fight when I was twelve, and my mother died soon afterwards from a broken heart. Alaric and the Brotherhood are my family."

Shang reached forward, and touched her cheek. "I'm sorry for your loss. My father died fighting the Huns."

She didn't shy away, her eyes meeting his. "I think I will enjoy working with ya, General."

He touched her arm. "What if I could teach you another way to live your life? If there is one thing I know about you so far, it is that you don't like to cause pain to others."

She regarded him for a moment, then removed her hood. Shang drew in a breath at her beauty while she smiled, her light green eyes sparkling. "Aye, when this shite is all over, I'll give you a go."

Shang nodded. "You won't regret it, Phaedra." She returned the nod, patted his hand that gripped his arm, and then walked out of the room. As she did so, she swayed her hips seductively, grinning when she heard Shang's intake of breath.

When she was in her room, she closed the door, and then leaned back against it. Her skin seemed to burn where he touched it, and she fought to control her urge to snog him senseless. "One step at a time." She said to herself, before preparing for bed.

* * *

Shang shook his head. "That girl will be the end of me, or my career, or perhaps both."

A voice interrupted his musings. "I'd hate for it to be both, General."

Shang turned to see Alaric standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest.

"I thought you were..._preoccupied_." Shang said, and the Assassin smirked. "We finished a few minutes ago, long enough to see and hear what I needed to."

Shang stiffened at his less than friendly tone. "What are you suggesting?"

I stepped into the room, staring him down. I knew Mulan was behind me, but I also knew that she would only interfere if things got violent.

"You're attracted to her, and she is attracted to you. Maybe this romance has a happy ending and maybe it doesn't."

I paused, as I stepped up to him. "I do know one thing is for sure: Phaedra is like a daughter and a sister to me. For every tear-drop that she sheds because of you, you'll pay for it with a drop of your own blood. I swear by all that is holy that if you hurt her, I will make you regret it."

Mulan watched, and shivered at the ice-cold tone in her lover's voice, the promise of a slow and painful death left unsaid. There was no warmth or compassion in his voice that she so loved, and she was fervently thankful that she was not his enemy.

If she had anything to say about it, she would tame the animalistic nature that the Assassins had bestowed upon him.

Shang bristled. "Is that a threat?"

I stepped closer. "It's a damned guarantee. You and I may be allies, but I still haven't forgotten how you left the both of us to die in the mountains."

Shang winced, and then raised a hand. "All I am asking is that you give me and her a chance."

I paused for a long moment, then nodded. "Don't make me regret it."

* * *

When Mulan and I reentered our room, she cuffed me upside the head. "What was that for?"

I sighed. "What I'm supposed to be doing: making sure that she doesn't get hurt."

Mulan snorted. "I don't remember her asking you for help. You have nothing to prove to her or to me, so why exactly are you being so protective?"

He looked at her with pained and haunted eyes. "Because I've lost too much in my life, and I can't stand another loss."

Mulan's took his face in her hands. "Al, listen to me: I'm not going anywhere, and neither is she. I know it is hard for you, but you need to stop worrying, or it will hurt us in the end."

After a moment, he nodded. The moment of weakness had passed, and she smiled as I hugged her gently. "I should've known better than to worry while you are with me, luv." I said, after we had parted.

"Yes, you should have, old man. Now shut up, and kiss me!"

I did so, parting a second later to warn her. "Call me old one more time, Tigress!"

She smirked, shoving me playfully onto our bed. "Tigress, am I?" She straddled me, moving with the grace of a cat.

"Aye, Lass. My Tigress." I said, as I pulled her on top of me and I crushed her lips against mine.

"After this, I don't think you will call me old." I promised, as our naked bodies met for the second time in less than an hour.

Our love-making was slow, intense and almost painfully pleasurable, our bodies fitting perfectly with each other as only the bodies of soul mates could.

Nearby, both Shang and Phaedra had similar erotic desires, manifesting in both of their dreams.

The two couples didn't realize that very soon, things would become very dangerous.

* * *

As the four were sleeping, the Templars infiltrated the Huns' leadership with time-honed precision and speed that had gained them the Roman and Sassanid Empires in the past.

But since both empires were on their last legs, the Templars thirsted for a new challenge in the East.

They allied themselves with the Huns on the border of the Roman Empire, promising them their former lands that had been taken by the Chinese in return for the right to command this new invasion.

The Huns, underestimating the Templar's lust for power and control, accepted eagerly, setting in motion a chain of events that would lead to the renewal of hostilities between the Chinese and the Huns.

War was coming to the East, and to China. The Templars were at work, and, thanks to a certain spy, they knew that the Assassins were at work in China.

This only whetted the Templar's appetite for battle. The battle lines were being drawn, and conflict was unavoidable.

* * *

**And that's another chapter! The plot thickens, and the relationships deepen. Training begins in the next chapter, with the return of old faces. A shocking plot twist is in the future, so stay tuned! Read and review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"This is gonnae be interesting. At least they are in shape, that is, I think they are." Phaedra said to Shang, as the two Assassins and both heroes of China viewed the recruits. It was two days since arriving in the Imperial City, and a day since we arrived at the military camp.

Shang smirked down at her from his impressive height, the only man she knew to be taller than him being Alaric. "We will soon find out, won't we?"

She returned the smirk, and I looked at Mulan. "Oh, bloody hell! Those poor bastards are going to wish they had never come here, with Shang and my girl in charge."

Mulan grinned. "This is going to be fun, sweetheart. I've yet to see Phaedra in action, and I wager that it will take less than a month for those two to share a bed. Oh, get over yourself!" She finished, as I turned green in the face, knowing she was probably right.

"Easy for you to say, Minx. You haven't known her for as long as I have."

She patted my cheek in mock pity. "You poor thing!"

Chuckling, I batted her hand aside gently, as our attention turned back to Shang.

* * *

Shang surveyed the soldiers in front of him as they ate their breakfast, slightly optimistic of his chances of molding these experienced recruits into an army.

"Hey Captain...I mean, General Shang!" Phaedra saw Shang wince slightly as three men came from the massed group of recruits. The man who had spoken was thin and wiry, almost clumsy-looking, with a exuberant air about him.

Behind him stood a small, strong, rough-looking man who sported a black eye.

The last towered over all of them, gargantuan in size and height. His head and face were small, his smile peaceful and gentle.

"Captains Ling, Yao, and Shien Po, it's been too long since we last met." Shang said, nodding to each in turn, and then pointing to Phaedra. "This is my assistant, Phaedra of Scotland."

She gave each a smile. "Nice to meet ya."

Ling bowed, and kissed her hand. "Charmed, gorgeous."

Phaedra glared at him. "Remove the lips before I cut them off!"

Ling wilted under her stare, as Yao chuckled. "I think I'm going to like you, little one." He said, as he kissed her hand.

He flinched as she turned her glare to him, as I hid my laughter with a coughing fit. "Watch who're yer calling 'little!' Call me that one more time, and I'll-" She shrieked in surprise as Shien Po lifted her gently into his huge arms.

I started forward, hand reaching for my sword, but Mulan glared at me warningly, stopping me short.

"Tsk Tsk! Such a temper for a lovely young woman such as you! Relax, and repeat after me." And then he led her in a short chant that seemed to calm her down.

My jaw dropped, as Mulan burst into a giggling fit. It was the first time I had ever seen her calm down without hurting or killing someone.

"Feel better?" Shien Po asked, and she grunted in assent. Blushing heavily, Phaedra returned to her spot behind Shang after Shien Po released her, giving me a look that told me what had just occurred must never, _ever_, be spoken of in the future.

I gave her a sad look, but she mimed cutting my throat, and I dropped it...for now, at least.

Shaking his head and chuckling, Shang turned to the three captains. "Gather the men. We need to get started, as we have little time to prepare them for combat."

Ling nodded, and I was surprised at the professional attitude that Ling was able to show, as he had been the quintessential joker a while back.

Everything had changed so much during the last year or so.

* * *

"Soldiers!" Shang called out an hour later, and the hundreds of men situated at the center of the camp came to attention. "Once again, we face the Huns in battle. Although there are many of them, we are not so short in numbers ourselves."

He gestured to Mulan and I. "Fa Mulan and Alaric have returned to serve under us as we fight our enemies, and they are proud to do so." Mulan bowed as many pairs of eyes turned to her, and I gave them a nod in return.

Phaedra straightened as Shang motioned to her. "Alaric is not the only foreign warrior to aid us in this fight. This is my sergeant, Phaedra, from the Western Highlands of Scotland. She is the most fearsome and deadly female of her kind, and I promise that, to underestimate her because she is a woman, would most likely be your last mistake of your life!"

Phaedra grinned ferally, wiping quite a few of the men's condescending smirks from their faces.

Shang continued. "You men are veterans of combat, and I have little doubt that you can fight, but the Huns boast such a great number of men that we need to be ready for whatever they might bring to the battlefield. By the time the four of us are done training you, you will be the best soldiers China has ever produced!"

Quite a few of the men nodded, and a few cheered. Mulan and I exchanged a smile as Shang continued. This man was a natural leader and speaker, and his words seemed to ignite a fire in his men. I noticed that Phaedra felt it too, her fists clenching and unclenching, the blood of her ancestors heating up, her eyes fixed on the man that she was quickly falling for.

"We will be the best conditioned, the best trained, and the best equipped men in China! We will be spoken of for years to come, and the honor of our families will be unprecedented! However, that is the future, but for the present, let us begin our road to greatness!"

A cheer rose from the assembled men, and the business of the camp picked up.

First came the roll call, as Shang called out the names of the men. Phaedra noted that all were eager to come forward, thanks to Shang's remarkable speech, giving each man a sense of purpose and encouragement. A mark of a good leader, something that Shang and her father, Alan MacPhearson, shared.

Alan and him shared more than that, though. Both could draw men to them by the hundreds with a single speech, highly loyal to their country and family, calm and confident, but both were kind and caring. She wasn't sure if her father was this handsome, though.

Her father and Alaric had taught her so much about life and duty, and she found herself wondering how much Shang would teach her in the days, months, hopefully years to come.

Mulan smiled as she watched the infatuated woman practically ogle Mulan's former Captain. Only a short time ago, she had been in the same position with her, ogling Alaric. _How things had changed, but remained the same as well_!

* * *

Later that day, in the evening, the two Amazon-like women sat next to each other, Alaric snoring softly in the tent nearby, Shang sharpening his sword in his tent.

"Damn, the day I've had!" Phaedra said, not bothering to keep her voice down, as Alaric was a deep sleeper.

Mulan smirked at her friend. "You and me both, future foster daughter."

Phaedra stared at her. "Did you just call me..." Mulan reached out, and took her by the shoulder. "Think about it, Phae. He already thinks of you as a daughter, and I for one, would love to have you live with us."

Phaedra looked into the distance for a long moment, and then enveloped Mulan in a hug.

Both knew the significance of this moment: Mulan had found a daughter in her fiancée's student and good friend, and Phaedra had found a future mother in a close friend.

After a long moment, they parted, both wiping their eyes.

"Well, when it does happen, you might not want to live with us for very long."

Phaedra frowned at Mulan. "What do ya mean?"

Mulan smirked. "You would probably be living with Shang before too long. The way you were looking at him today suggests that, anyway."

Phaedra blushed. "Was I that obvious?"

Mulan giggled. "If the men weren't so romantically inept, everybody would know by now!"

Phaedra removed her hood, eyes narrowing playfully. "Alaric doesn't seem so inept, if last night is anything to go by."

Mulan laughed. "Touché, dear."

The woman shared a laugh, and spent the next few minutes on girl-talk, which ended when Shang emerged from his tent, shirtless and carrying a bunch of training staves.

Mulan smirked at Phaedra, who was at a loss for words at his god-like looks. Shang seemed to enjoy Phaedra's attention.

"I do not wish to order you ladies to do anything, but I will suggest you get some sleep in preparation for tomorrow."

Both women rose. "Of course we should, General. Good night!" Mulan said, giving the blushing and slightly drooling Scotswoman a wink before disappearing into her tent.

Shang smiled down at her, and Phaedra couldn't meet his eyes with her own.

"Tomorrow, I'll be using you as an example of how a seasoned warrior fights, and perhaps you and I would spar in front of the men. I can't let all your skill go to waste, can I?"

Phaedra arched her eyebrow, and met his eyes with her own. "No indeed, General. I've been waiting for a chance to see yer prowess in battle." She didn't mention that she wanted to see more than that, but that could wait.

"Good night, Hellcat." He said, and she grinned at the nickname that he had probably taken from Alaric's words, as her mentor was the one who had given her said nickname.

"Good night, _soldier_." She said, making her voice as alluring as possible when saying her nickname of him, her right hand trailing across his forearm as she walked past, swaying her hips as much as possible.

Shang's breath caught in his throat, struggling to control his primal urges.

Phaedra smirked. If he could go shirtless, she could respond by playing the role of seductress. Fair was fair, after all.

That night, neither had particularly innocent dreams.

* * *

**Mulan and Phaedra's relationship deepens, as Phaedra and Shang tease each other. In the next chapter, Phaedra puts her skills into play, and Shang's respect for her grows. Also, the Huns continue to mass and gather, while the Emperor worries. Until then, read and review, y'allz!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the morning, I stormed into Phaedra's tent. I had found out what she and Shang were planning from Mushu, who took it upon himself to me about it, for some reason.

Phaedra was putting on her leather-padded armor, Mulan following me into the tent. She had been unsuccessful in calming her future husband down. If Phaedra was a cat from hell, Alaric was certainly the Lion from hell.

"What the bloody _sodding_ blazes do you think you doing?!"

Phaedra didn't turn toward me. "You shouldn't be worried so much. I won't get hurt."

The Lion paced, growling. "I'm not worried about that! I'm more worried about what you will do to him."

Phaedra shrugged. "Good on ya. Ya learned at least that much from our years together." She sighed, as if preparing for a fight. "Speaking of our years together, you've changed rather drastically from the last time I saw you before you came to China."

Mulan and I exchanged a look. "Well, I am getting married." I offered, and she shook her head. "It's not just that, Al. It's a complete change. You've been acting like new man."

Mulan winced, and Phaedra turned to her, and smiled. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It's actually been inspiring."

I tilted my head to one side. "Inspiring, how?"

She looked me directly in the eyes. "I want you to be honest with me: are you thinking of leaving the Assassins, if it will give you peace, peace that you have been deserving of and denied so long?"

I took a moment to think. I was going to say no, but would life be better for me and Mulan without the Assassin Brotherhood to worry about? If that were the case...

"If I had to choose between Mulan and the Brotherhood, then I would choose her without any hesitation." Mulan gasped, and I gave her a smile, before turning back to Phaedra, who had turned back to looking at her reflection.

Mulan's heart ached for the girl. Not long ago, Mulan had been obsessed with her own reflection, until Alaric had changed everything.

"I feel as if I will be makin' the same decision soon, with Shang, who has offered to help me find another life."

I straightened, frowning. "Is that what you want: to leave the Brotherhood for him?"

She shrugged. "Aye, I might soon."

I sat down, sighing, not surprised at all. "Oh, Phae, did you really think I was going to stop you?"

When she said nothing, I reached out, and pulled her into a hug. "Come here, sweetheart. I just want you to be happy, and if you get hurt, I would never forgive myself."

Her breath hitched, and Mulan melted at the paternal care in her lover's voice and embrace. He was going to be a great father someday, but then she realized that he already was, in some sense.

"I've always wanted to make yeh proud." Phaedra said shakily, and I chuckled. "You could never make me more proud than I am now, Kitten."

After a long moment, Mulan joined the hug, and the three of us shared a long embrace.

"So!" I said, after we had parted to wipe our eyes. "What is this display going to be about?"

Phaedra poked me in the chest. "This is about proving ma'self to those primitive, sexist bigots out there on the fecking parade-grounds. I'm also going to show Shang what kind of woman I am: that I'm not some damsel in distress to rescue."

I frowned. "So this is all just an act, a way to impress them."

She rolled her eyes. "Wow, you're quick!" She noted snarkily.

I kneaded my forehead with the tips of my fingers, a headache starting to set in. Before I could say anything more, Phaedra raised a finger. "Now, it's your turn. Who told you about our arrangement?"

At the most inopportune moment, the culprit made himself known. "What y'all still doing here? The show is about to start, and people are starting to group together!"

Phaedra took my silence as an answer, and glared at Mushu, whose wide smile was replaced by a grimace of fear.

"Ya slimy-tounged, slippery, puny little grease-stain!"

Mushu held his hands up, and Phaedra advanced on him. "Calm down, Doll..."

Shang heard a feminine roar of fury coming from Phaedra's tent, and he hurried over to see her chasing a screaming Mushu from her tent, snarling curses under her breath.

Before he could move aside, she bowled him over in her attempts to catch Mushu. "Come here, yeh fecking...oh, it's yeh!" Phaedra said, looking down at her love interest. Her legs straddled his waist, and their faces were not very far apart.

"I heard a commotion, so I came to investigate." Shang stammered, flabbergasted by her wild beauty and temper.

"Ach, well! No harm done." She said, and he could smell her scent of flowers and leather, as she could smell his masculine musk.

"Hey, yo! Get a room!" Mushu catcalled, but regretted it a second later, as Phaedra's temper exploded, the chase beginning again.

"Get back here, yeh slimy bastard!" Phaedra snarled, leaping to her feet.

"Holy Ancestors!" Mushu swore, turning to run away.

Shang watched as the woman he was steadily falling for chase after the Fa's Family Guardian.

* * *

An hour later, Shang and her faced each other.

Mushu was off nursing various wounds from his brush with death, Crik-ee tending to him. Phaedra looked refreshed and smug.

Mulan and I watched the proceedings from behind Phaedra.

Shang turned to Phaedra. "I was planning to fight you in front of the men, but I don't think that would be necessary. I don't want you to get hurt."

She shrugged, smirking. "Aye, I wouldn't want to embarrass you in public." Shang winced, and I laughed at his pathetic attempt to patronize her.

Even Shang doubted her, but not for long. Phaedra glanced at me, and I could see the rage and hurt in her eyes.

I gave her a calming gesture, but she ignored it._ Bollocks_!

Shang and my girl faced off, and Shang foolishly tried to explain his battle plan. "I want you to display your skills, but we won't be trying to kill each other-"

Before he could finish, Phaedra struck, throwing him to the ground. His helmet flew off, as Phaedra gave a war-cry, screeching like a banshee. Her eyes were wild, and a sneer of superiority on her face.

"Now, ya primitive arse-hole, I'm going to show you why no empire in history has ever conquered _Caledonia_ (Scotland's name during the Roman Era)!"

_Oh, bloody hell_!

Shang rose to his feet, and drew his sword, attacking her without a warning.

Phaedra laughed, as she dodged and blocked all of his blows. Shang was trying to use his size and strength by slamming his blade down at her, as if using an axe. She simply brushed them aside as if they were pesky but harmless insects. "Come on, General! You're not even trying!"

Shang frowned, breathing heavily. "I could say the same for you!"

She laughed. "You haven't given me a reason to do my damndest. I can read your every move!" With that, she disarmed him, but he tackled her around the waist in reply, both of them fighting to gain the upper hand.

Even though Phaedra was a slight woman, she fought like a demon, landing a few blows before he pinned her to the ground.

The two stared at each other, neither surrendering. I folded my arms, feeling uneasy.

Shang wanted to kiss her, to _taste_ her. However, he stood and helped her up, fighting against his impulses.

"I was wrong about you. Forgive me for underestimating you." Mulan watched as Phaedra's sneer slipped from her face, and was replaced by shock and gratitude.

Mulan realized that Shang did what no other man had done for Phaedra except Alaric: he respected her for who she was, and had mended his ways. A glance at Alaric's smile proved it.

"Yer not so bad yerself." When they fought in front of the men, Phaedra put on an equally fantastic display, and there were quite a few men among the recruits who now feared and respected her because of her prowess in combat.

* * *

A few hours later, the couple were in Shang's tent, looking over the huge battle map laid stretched out on his table.

The spies had just reported that the Huns had over ten thousand soldiers, with foreign troops arriving constantly as well.

"Ten thousand, with more on the way. This is more than last time, more than we've had to deal with in many years." Shang noted, looking shaken.

Phaedra nodded, and then shrugged. "We'll be ready when they come."

Shang raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "We only have about a thousand in this camp, and this is one of the biggest camps in the whole country. We need more men, more supplies, more..."

Phaedra took him by the shoulders, and shook him none too gently. "Calm down, d'ya hear? Get a hold on yourself!"

Shang nodded after a long moment, patting her on the shoulder. "Thank you. I fear for my country, Phaedra. Everything that I have done, what my father has done, might be for nothing if our enemies are not stopped."

Phaedra touched his cheek with her hand. "Aye, but we are here to stop them. And I'll be by your side."

He smiled up at her. "And I am fortunate to have you at my side." Their hands met and held, the two basking in each others' presence.

* * *

In Mulan's tent, Mulan and I were rereading the reports that the spies had sent.

"So many arrayed against us." Mulan said, sounding sickened from worry. I put the reports down, and went to my soul mate, wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, luv. How many times have you worried yourself to the point of collapse, only to pull through even when the odds were stacked against you?"

Mulan sighed, remembering such times less than two years ago, when Alaric had been training her after she had been dismissed by Shang. "This is different, darling. Back then, the Huns were not half the size of the army we now face."

I grimaced. _She had a point_. "Okay, so we're outnumbered ten to one, but it's nothing-" I was cut off by Mulan breaking away from my arms, turning on me angrily.

"Al, don't just brush this off like it's nothing, not with so much at stake. Too many lives are at stake, including our families' lives!"

I wilted, raising my hands, not used to her anger. "I know, Mulan, I know! I just don't want you to panic yet. We need to think about our options."

Mulan glared at me. "There are no other options than stopping them, before they kill us all!"

I glared in return. "And we will stop them, Mulan! We will stop them, as we stopped the Huns. It won't be easy, but we can do it!" After another angry moment, Mulan sat in her chair, seeming pained by her own outburst. "I'm sorry, Al. I'm just so scared."

My anger vanished as she began to cry, and I gathered her into my arms. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to us, luv."

Mulan sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. "I know that you will try, darling."

* * *

A few hours later, after Mulan was asleep, I left the tent, shaken by Mulan's fear in her eyes. I never, _ever_, wanted to see that in her eyes again.

I had seen and felt many things in my life, had many losses and triumphs, but Mulan losing faith and her fear had me shaken to the core. Only my parents' death had shaken me more.

Phaedra was waiting for me, beside the campfire, sharpening her sword.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, and she shrugged. "Not very long, but long enough."

I nodded, and sat beside her. "The Templars are here because of us. If it weren't for us..."

Phaedra cut me off. "Donnae even try to pull that card. It's too late to run, and they wouldn't come with us if we did run."

I threw my hands into the air, my anger rising quickly. "Well, all I've got is staying here, and going down fighting, so unless you have any better ideas, that's about all I've got!"

She nodded, smiling. "Yer the brains of the both of us, Dad, and yeh always have been!"

I chuckled weakly, touched and proud to be called her 'father.'

"And you were always the talker of the both of us, Hellcat!"

Phaedra nodded, smirking. "Stay on the subject, Lion heart!"

I smiled at the nickname she had given me because of my supposed courage and my sizeable temper. "All right, have it your own way. Any other options?"

A voice interrupted us, answering the question for me. "Well, mates, I've got a few good ones, if you don't mind listening to an old veteran!"

We both turned to see Arthur standing there, his arms folded across his chest, a broad smile on his face.

"'Allo, you two! I came to help you two out with your Templar problems."

Arthur always had a way of turning up in the right places at the right time, and this seemed to be no exception.

"Ah'll be damned!" Phaedra said, and he smiled at her, with her returning the smile back. He had the same crooked smile that Alaric had, and it was infectious.

_ According to Mulan, Alaric's smile was alluring as well_!

"Don't ask me how I got past your General's guards, Phaedra. I don't want them to get killed for being incompetent."

Phaedra blushed. "He's not mine, not yet."

Arthur winced. "Too much information, luv! Now, let's get back to our present problem: the gits who are currently knocking at our door."

With that, my uncle sat himself down, and laid out his current scheme.

* * *

**This seems like a good enough cliffhanger to leave you guys with! Phaedra and Shang's relationship enters a new phase of acceptance and respect, as Alaric and Mulan suffer one of their few spats. Alaric and Phaedra share a moment as well. Marriage is hard work, and I wanted you guys to see that. Anywhoosle, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, y'allz! See ya next time, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
